Hunger Love
by cookiej3221
Summary: My name is Terra. I am 13 years old. I have been Reaped for The Hunger Games with my ex. Something has happened that will change my life forever.
1. Intro & Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Suzanne Collins' characters. Also this is my first fanfic ever so…. No hate please! **

**-Cookie :)****  
**

**Hunger Love**

_By: Cookie _:)

It's been 2 years since my Hunger Games. I remember everything from The Reaping to the time we came home after we won. I know you might be thinking 'We?' Yes, we. Ever since Katniss and Peeta were in their Games and after the Rebellion, the Gamemakers made it a rule that if 2 tributes from the same district kill their last competitor, they win together. Katniss and Peeta are my mentors. I've even met their kids! But my Games were...different. Let me tell you about my Hunger Love.

**Chapter 1: Names & Goodbyes**

It all started at The Reaping.

"Terra Kincardine." Macklie said. I slowly made my way to the stage, where I met Macklie, District 4's escort. I saw my cousin, Katri, think about volunteering for me, but she just nodded at me. Then the boys were called.

"Brendan LaBlenc." Oh my God. Brendan is my ex-boyfriend and now I have to try and win with him? Uh, no way on Earth. I'd rather **_die_** than win with him.

We were then taken back to 2 separate rooms to say goodbye to our families. The first person was my mom. I gave her a hug and when we separated, we both had tears streaming down our faces. We don't say a word until our second, and what i thought would be our last, hug.

"I love you, momma." I manage to choke out.

"I love you too, Terra. Please try and win so I don't have to tell your dad and brother what happened." She pleads.

"I will try my hardest. I promise. I love you so much. Tell Aaron I love him." I beg her, sobbing.

"I will. I love you. I hope I will see you soon."

"Ditto." This makes us both smile. We share one last hug and a kiss when suddenly, she was ripped from my arms. I immediately start sobbing, feeling like a wuss, crying for my mom to come back. Then the door opens again and it's Katri. We embrace so tightly that we both can't breathe.

"I was going to volunteer for you but I know that you are strong and can do this yourself."

"Thank you. I love you and make sure my mom is eating and not just wallowing in her bed."

"I will. I love you, too, Terra." Katri and I are more like sisters than cousins. We share one last hug and she is taken from the room. I'm all alone in silence, except for the sound of my own sobbing. The door opens again and I'm shocked at who I see.

"Hey, Terra. I got off from work because of The Reaping. I saw your name get drawn and I ran over here so I could say goodbye and that I love you." It's my 19 year old brother, Aaron. I was surprised because, usually, the Fish Distribution Center never lets their workers off for The Reaping or The Games. He lets me cry into his shoulder and we hug for

a long time. I try to whisper something in his ear.

"What did you say, Terra?"

"I love you. Don't ever leave me, please." I plead.

"I love you, too. I won't. I have something for you." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a gold heart on a necklace. I'm just about to ask him what it is, when he opens it.

"It's a locket." I gasp.

"It has pictures of me, mom and dad in it." He explains.

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." We hug again and he is taken out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trains & Mentors**

I've been crying, no sobbing alone, for, like, 10 minutes. Then the door opens and it's Macklie. Behind her is Brendan, who looks like he's been crying too. I still have tears streaming down my face. I'm hyperventilating after what just happened. We follow Macklie to a car. We get in and drive 5 minutes to the train station. Macklie has been talking for the past 30 minutes, but i haven't been listening to what she's been saying. At least not until she introduces us to Katniss and Peeta. When Katniss walks in, I run to her and give her a hug, which she immediately returns. She lets me cry into her shoulder, while she is murmuring something in my ear that comforts me.

"It's okay, I know, you'll be okay."

She is rubbing small circles on my back. When I can't cry anymore, she takes me to my room, leaves so I can change, comes back, tucks me in and spends the night calming and comforting me after nightmares.

The second day on the train, Peeta has nightmares and 2 flashbacks. Katniss calls for me to come help her. Peeta's on the floor, his leg is bleeding and I grab a first-aid kit out of the bathroom. He isn't screaming Mutt at Katniss anymore, but is still flailing on the floor. I'm just starting to bandage his leg when Katniss screams at me.

"Terra, look out!"

I look up just to be punched square in my cheek and into my eye. I fall over and the last thing I remember is Katniss screaming for help and screaming my name, begging me to stay with her. Then I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Pain & Apologies**

When I wake up, the sun is blaring through a window. Katniss is sitting next to me while Peeta is pacing and limping. I try to groan but I have no voice. I cough and both of them immediately smile.

"Hey," Katniss says. I just smile since I can't talk. Peeta stays silent. I clear my throat and try to talk again.

"Hey Katniss. Hey Peeta." I croak. Peeta comes over to Katniss and sits on the arm of her chair. Then Peeta speaks.

"I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. After I punched you, I came back to reality and saw you lying on the floor with blood coming out of your nose and mouth. Katniss was trying to wake you up. I asked her if I did that and she looked at me with tears in her eyes and nodded. I feel so guilty. I'm really sor-"

"Peeta, it isn't your fault. It was a flashback. Katniss warned me about them." I interrupted. Then I realized that Peeta was crying. I tried to reach out for him, but I felt a sharp pain go through my right side. I wince and Katniss notices.

"Don't try to move, the right side of your face is broken and some of

the bone fragments paralyzed your right side."

Peeta walked over to my bed, gave me a small hug and kissed me on the cheek. I just smiled as he talked about his kids and how he talked Katniss into having kids. Eventually, I got tired and they left so I could sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Nightmare**

I'm running. I look next to me and I see Peeta. He's screaming something at me but I can't hear him. Then I hear growling behind me. I turn and see a mutt like the ones in Katniss and Peeta's Games. It has grey eyes and brown fur. Then I turned and instead of Peeta, I see a sandy blond and blue eyed mutt. They're just about to get me when I hear my name and wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Injury & Makeovers**

I wake up to see Peeta next to my bed. I must have a puzzled countenance because Peeta says,

"She was still sleeping and I thought you would wanna talk about it."

"Yeah, thanks." I say.

"Well, what was it about?"

I explain the details and he just listens patiently. When I start to cry, he climbs on my bed and lets me cry into his shirt. By the time I can't cry anymore, his shirt-front was _soaked_. I felt bad, but now that the adrenaline has worn off, I am in **_tremendous_** pain. Peeta tells the nurse on the train. She walks in and gives me morphling. I'm out within 2 minutes of it being administered.

When I wake up, someone is messing with my hair.

"Don't worry, it's just me." I hear Peeta say behind me.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm braiding your hair like Katniss's."

"Oh, okay. Just wondering."

Eventually, the movement stops. Peeta pats my head and leaves. I get up and slowly walk to the bathroom. The right side of my body isn't paralyzed anymore. My face still hurts and as I look into the mirror, I see I have stitches and bruises on the right side. I undress and get in the shower. After I get out, there is an outfit on my bed with a note.

'Now that we are in the Capitol, you are going to have a prep team. Peeta told me he did your hair. It means that you are on _my_ team. Get used to it. :) -K'

The outfit is a green t-shirt with khaki cargo pants, kind of like what Katniss wears. After I dress, I go to the dining car. I'm **_starving_**_. _I haven't eaten anything in 1 1/2 days. Today, we are having Lamb Stew, Katniss' favorite. Brendan is talking with Peeta, but Katniss is just staring at her plate.

"Hey, Katniss." I say. Everyone nearly falls out of their chairs.

"Jesus, Terra, you scared the crap out of us!" Katniss yells.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Whatever, just come eat."

"Mmkay."

We all eat in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Makeovers & Interviews**

Today, I get to meet my prep team. Katniss is walking with me. Brendan is with Peeta. She's still a little mad after I scared her this morning. We walk kind of slowly to the prep area, considering I'm still injured and have a severe concussion. We walk to the section with the number **12**. I sit on the table in the room.

"See you later. Bye." Katniss says.

"Bye."

I sit in complete silence. There's a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

What I see surprises me. A young woman with two young teen, probably 3 years older than me or about 16. For some reason the woman in front looks familiar. I think she looks kind of like Cinna, Katniss' stylist.

"My name is Cinnamen, but you can call me Cinna. I'm sure you've heard of my grandfather, Cinna. He was your mentor, Katniss' stylist."

"Yea, Katniss loved him, she said he was really nice."

"Well, I guess we should get to work. You have an interview tonight."

Oh, yea. The tribute interviews. I forgot about those.

"I'm going to get your dress, I'll be back."

"Mmkay."

I am poked, prodded, and they wax my legs and arms until they are really smooth, but sting. Then Cinna comes back and has a bag with a hanger on it.

"You wanna see your dress?"

"Is your name Cinna?" I ask

"I'm taking that as a yes."

She slowly unzips the bag. My jaw drops.

"Oh my God!"

It's a mermaid style dress. It's my favorite color, sea blue. I wonder how she knew that. It's strapless and gorgeous. I quickly undress and slip the dress on.

"This dress is absolutely beautiful. Thank you sooo much."

"No problem, it's kinda my job." She replies with a smile.

"Yea." I laugh.

I look in the mirror. The way the dress waves makes it look like the ocean, home. The thought of home makes me cry. Cinna comes over and gives me a hug.

"I made your dress represent your home."

"I know. It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

That night, I dreamed about home and my dress.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Interviews & Pain**

Tonight is the night of the interviews. The day we get to show off for the possible sponsors. Prettying up for the slaughter. But we have to do it anyway. Surprisingly, Caesar Flickerman is still doing the interviews. He isn't that old, only about 60, but he's had so much plastic surgery, he looks like he's 30. By the time Brendan is called, I'm exhausted and my brain is racing. I just sit there while Brendan is doing his interview.

"Is there a girl in your district that you like?"

"Well, I still like her, but she probably hates me."

"Who?" Caesar is sitting on the edge of his chair.

"Terra, she came with me."

Oh my gosh, what did he just say? I'm speechless. I didn't know he still liked me. I don't listen to the rest of his interview. Next thing I know, they are calling for me. I walk out and the crowd is deafening. After the crowd settles, we get to the questions.

"What do you think of the Capitol, Terra?"

"It's very interesting. I didn't know fashion is such a big deal!"

That gets a huge round of applause, some hoots, and whistles. The next question surprises me.

"Do you have anyone that you have a crush on or love or anything?"

"No." a large gasp is released from the crowd.

"Well, I think that a pretty girl, 'scuse me, young lady like you should have the boys falling over each other to be yours. Am I right?"

The crowd cheers in agreement. We continue to drill through questions. When my time is almost up, I ask Caesar a question.

"Can I show you some things?"

"Sure, go ahead."

I show him the locket and talk about it with tears in my eyes. I also spin in my dress and everyone is shocked. I just start to wonder why, when I look down. I start to cry when I see that it looks like the ocean. When I stop spinning, I have tears streaming down my face. Caesar says we're out of time for me, even though I know that I still have 5 minutes left. After I get off stage, I run to Katniss, who's waiting backstage. We leave early so I can cry alone. Once we get back to our apartment, I rip off the turquoise heels I was wearing and run to my room. I slam and lock the door. I can't stop crying, so I change out of my dress and put on some pajamas. I climb into bed and cry myself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Games & Allies**

There's a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I croak.

"Katniss and Peeta."

"Hold on a sec." I walk over to the door and unlock it. I already showered and got dressed. I couldn't sleep very well so I got up at 5am. After I opened the door, I was enveloped in hugs. When I am released, Peeta tells me to sit on my bed. I do as I was instructed and Katniss sits down behind me. Peeta is telling me what is going to happen today and what to expect while Katniss does my hair. I listen intently and by the time he is done, I have no questions. Macklie comes in and tells me it's time to go. I'm really scared about going into the arena. I try to reassure myself but that doesn't help. I'm silent on the way to the arena. I feel sick and want to go home, but Katniss was very encouraging and said she was positive that I **was** going to come home. That definitely made me feel better. Once we get there, I say good bye to Katniss and Peeta. All 3 of us have tears in our eyes. I give them a final hug and tell them something I've never said to them.

"Thank you. For being so kind to me, even though today, I get to murder innocent people. Thanks for everything. I don't care that we've only known each other for 2 weeks, I love y'all."

We are all sobbing by the time I'm finished. I say my last good bye and I'm taken away. Now I'm in the Launch Room. Cinna comes in. she's absolutely silent as she puts on my necklace and a turquoise and green string bracelet. It looks like some of the friendship bracelets I used to get as a kid.

"Two minutes 'til launch." A robotic, female voice says. It's kind of like its saying '2 minutes 'til you die'. I'm shaking like a Chihuahua. I'm terrified.

"30 seconds 'til launch." The voice says again. Cinna gives me one last hug and whispers something in my ear.

"If I could, I would bet on you. You're the best in there. Good luck."

"Thank you." I croak.

"10 seconds 'til launch." Oh crap. Now I have to get in that tube in the corner. I walk over and say, "I love you, Cinna." Cinna just nods and holds up two fingers as the tube incases me. I'm starting to get claustrophobic, when the base of the tube starts to steadily lift me. Now the bright sun is in my eyes and the scent hits my nose.

"Forest." I say to myself. As my eyes adjust, I see that I was right. All around there are trees. Dense forest in front, on both sides, and behind me.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… Let the 85th Annual Hunger Games… BEGIN!"

There is a gong and I take off running. I grab a supply pack and the bow and sheath of arrows lying next to it. There is also a bag of apples, I grab those too. I sprint toward the woods when I feel a sharp pain on my right arm. It's one of Madlee's knives. I grab an arrow and instinctively shoot her. It hits the center of her chest and there is a boom. I pick up the knife Madlee threw. I finally get into the forest. I know how to climb a palm tree to get coconuts, but I don't know how to climb a regular tree. I start to climb and easily scale it. I start to go through my supply pack. Rope, plastic, matches, water canteen, 4 packs of meat (chicken, beef, pork, turkey), 6 packs of peanuts, a bottle of iodine, and a small pouch. That should last me for a while. I eat a pack of peanuts and put the rest back in my bag. But, in the bottom, I see something white. I pull it out and see that it's a first aid kit. I take out the alcohol and put some on a small roll of gauze. I wrap it around my arm and cut it with the knife Madlee threw at me. I use some medical tape, I found in the kit, to tape the gauze to my arm and I stick everything back. Just then, the anthem starts playing. I look up and see the faces of the 14 people that were killed. Madlee's face appears. I knew her from my short stay in District 10. I don't see Brendan, but I silently wish he was up there. I go to sleep that night, dreaming of my family.

**5 days later…**

I'm allies with Brendan and it's my turn to keep watch. There are only 7 people left. It's about 6 A.M. when a voice starts saying something. I wake up Brendan and he grabs his trident.

"Attention, tributes, attention. This announcement if for Terra Kincardine of District 4. The day the Games started, your mom and brother moved back to District 12, where you were born. The female tribute from District 12 is dead and since you were born in 12, and lived there for 10 years, we are allowing you to transfer to District 12. This is the only announcement."

Brendan went back to sleep and is snoring loudly. I grab everything, including his pack, and kill him with an arrow. The cannon sounds and I'm running to the area where I saw the boy from District 12. He is wide awake and I'm assuming he heard the announcement.

"I'm Terra Kincardine. I am now your fellow tribute and ally."

"I know who you are." He turns around and looks me in the eye. I'm shocked. It's Skene Ivory. I've known him since I was 3. Now I am going to win with him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Love & Gifts**

Skene hasn't changed a bit. He's still really cute. We are both hopelessly in love with each other and do everything together. He gathers stuff while I hunt. Today I got 2 rabbits, 3 squirrels, and a large turkey. Skene had accidentally grabbed a game bag, not knowing what it was. My bag is heavy, so I run back to our meeting spot and Skene isn't there. I hear a cannon and see his jacket with some dark berries that Katniss said were "nightlock". I ran and screamed his name. He ran into me, knocking me down. I started to black out, Skene is trying so hard to keep me awake, but it isn't working. The blackness envelops my vision and I'm out.

When I wake up, we are in a tiny cave. All of our stuff is stashed in a corner. My head hurts like it did after Peeta's flashback. Skene is going through the backpacks, I guess splitting everything up. I move and Skene looks over and sees I'm awake.

"Hey, baby." Skene comes over and kisses me.

"Morning, I love you."

"Love you, too." His grin is as big as the sea. We get up and go outside. It's really sunny and we have to squint for a while. Skene tells me who died, that there's only 4 people left, and that we are the last team left. We are silent for a few minutes, just enjoying the outdoors, when there's a faint beeping noise and a thud behind us. Skene goes on top of the cave and grabs it.

"It's a gift from the sponsors." Skene opens it. Inside there's a note.

'Take these when you are about to black out. Good job with the "being in love" thing. –K&P'

"It's from my mentors." I say to Skene.

"Oh, okay. Have you gotten anything else?"

"Yea, just some meds for my arm after it got cut."

"Oh." Skene sounds kinda sad.

"What's wrong, Skene?" I ask, worriedly.

"That note…do you not actually love me?" His face is filled with sadness.

"No, I love you, a lot. Katniss might just be confused."

"Oh, okay. I love you, too. I'm sorry I doubted that you loved me." His face lightens a little.

"It's okay. Let's go back inside."

"Mmkay."

I follow Skene inside. We eat a little bit of the dried meat strips and part of an apple. We are just snuggling up when a cannon fires. 1…2…wait, I heard 2 cannons. We are the last 2 people left.

"Let me introduce the winners of the 85th Annual Hunger Games: Terra Fawn Kincardine and Skene Brannack Ivory!"

Skene and I can't believe we just won the Hunger Games! We walk out and kiss for a while. The hovercraft comes and picks us up. We can't stop smiling and I realize that we are still holding hands. Then, I'm leaning on Skene's shoulder when I start to blackout. I tap him and he tries to give me one of the pills but I'm too far gone. Instead, he just makes sure I don't fall. Then, I'm out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Hospitals & Victors**

I wake up and Skene's asleep in my bed next to me. He has one around me and my head is on his chest, in my favorite spot, where I can listen to his heartbeat. I let the drowsiness suck me in and I go back to sleep.

The next time I wake up, Skene is still next to me and I'm still laying my head on his chest, but he's combing his fingers through my auburn hair. I stir a little and he smiles at me.

"Hey, Terra. I love you."

I try to say something back but I can't talk. I just hold up 2 fingers. He quietly laughs.

"Can you not talk?" Now he sounds concerned. I hold up a thumbs down.

"I'll go get the nurse." He gets up and leaves. Now I realize the room is freezing and I start to miss his presence, his warmth. He comes back in with a nurse, who does a lot of exams. Finally she speaks.

"Your vocal chords were severely damaged after Peeta's flashback. You'll be able to talk in 3 days. I'm just going to bump up the anti-inflammatory medicine and give you more morphling."

Skene comes and lays with me again. As soon as she administers the morphling, he whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

I just barely hold up two fingers and I'm out again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Silence & Interviews**

I'm just waking up and Skene isn't next to me. I start to freak out when I feel a pair of lips on my cheek. I smile.

"Hi, baby. Good morning. The nurse said she's gonna do an exam to see if you can start talking today." He's grinning so big, it looks like his face is about to split in two. I just smile back and give him a thumbs up. He just chuckles. I spot a dry erase board and stare at it. Skene follows my gaze, walks over, and grabs it. He hands it to me and I write down a note.

'**I'm hungry. Can I eat something?**'

I show him the note, he nods and leaves the room. I reach for the remote and turn on the TV.

"After a quick change of events, Skene and Terra are now the victors of the Hunger Games. But on their way back to their apartment, the Hovercraft unexpectedly stopped at a nearby hospital, with an unconscious Terra in Skene's arms. We haven't heard any updates on the new victors and if Terra is oka-"

I quickly turn off the TV, wishing I had never turned it on. Skene walks in with the nurse and a tray of food. He looks at me questionably, but drops the look quickly. The nurse does my exam, says I'm okay to talk, but to take it easy. I eat like a pig and after I finish, I speak, which startles Skene.

"Did you see the news?" I croak.

"Yes, that's why I stopped looking at you earlier. I figured you'd turned on the TV. There was one at the nurse station. I didn't want to be recognized in the cafeteria so the nurse went and got the food."

"Okay. I love you." I smile.

"I love you, too, Terra." He smiles back. That night I dream of me and Skene getting married and having kids.

Today is the victor's interview. I'm in another, longer turquoise dress. It has no waves in it. I'm guessing Cinna didn't want to upset me. I'm wearing white flats with blue rhinestones on it. My hair is in its usual braid but there are strands of blue weaved into it. Skene is wearing a white suit with a blue vest. Once our hair and makeup are done, we walk out on stage. We are holding hands and the crowd loves it. Before we sit down, we share a kiss, which makes the crowd go crazy.

"Okay, lovebirds, let's get started." We separate and sit down. Caesar starts with the easy questions and says one that catches my attention.

"Terra, we saw your face after the announcement and then after Skene had turned around. You looked…surprised. Why?"

Oh crap. Why did he have to ask me that?

"Well, since I lived in District 12 for ten years, I had known Skene. But I didn't know that he was in the Games. I just knew as soon as he talked. I just didn't know what to think."

"Well, I got excited when I heard that Terra was transferring to 12. That meant that I could win with her. And I did." Skene adds with a smile. I don't respond other than with a smile. Then, the blackness. I tap on Skene's shoulder. He knows what's going on. He says something to Caesar and walks me off stage. He's whispering sweet nothings in my ear, but mostly pleads to stay awake. Suddenly, I'm out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Blackness & Home**

I wake up and we're on a train. I don't remember anything after the interview. Skene said that Caesar interviewed Katniss and Peeta while they were taking me back to the hospital. God, I hate hospitals. Apparently we are in 10. I didn't get to see 4 for the last time. Skene took pictures of it, for me. He also said he was lying next to me the whole time I was out. We just stay in my room since I'm still too weak to go anywhere. I just lay with Skene and listen to his stories until I fall asleep. He never leaves, but when he does, it's to get me water or some pain meds. Sometimes he leaves while I'm asleep, I panic when I wake up and he's not there. But this morning it was Katniss who was laying in bed with me. I stir and she jumps a little.

"Hey, Kat." I just started calling her this and now I like it.

"Hey Terra." She just smiles.

"Where's Skene?" I ask, worriedly.

"He's with Peeta. He had a nightmare. They were talking too much so I came in here and fell asleep. I didn't mean to." She explains.

"Oh, mmkay. Can I get a shower? I feel like I've been rolling around in mud for 3 days."

"Okay. I'll stay out here. Just call if… Ya know…"

Yeah, I know. I hate it so much. But Katniss, Skene and Peeta are so supportive. When I try to get up, I get dizzy and Katniss helps me up. She walks me to the bathroom door. I undress and take a shower. When I get out, I see an outfit on my bed. I dress and go eat in the Dining Car. Everyone seems shocked when they see me walk in.

"Why are y'all staring at me like I've got a hole in my chest?" I say, clearly annoyed.

"We weren't expecting you to be walking around yet. That's all." Skene says, still in a stupor.

"Anyway, what's for lunch?"

"Ummm, I think its chicken noodle soup and grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Mmkay, sounds good." I sit down cautiously. The soup is amazing and the sandwiches are made with 3 cheeses, gooey, and warm. After I eat, I go back to my room. Of course, Skene followed me.

"What's wrong?" I hear him say behind me.

"I just don't want to keep passing out. It's really annoying."

"I know, that's why I'm always there trying to keep you awake."

I don't say anything, I just sit on the bed with my head in between my knees. Skene walks over and sits down next to me. He just rubs my back and when I lift my head, he smiles.

"It helps keep me from blacking out."

"I know, my mom used to do that when she got stressed. I just did the same thing I did with you until it passes."

"Thank you." I say.

"For what?" He sounds confused.

"For being there when I'm about to black out."

"No problem. It's kinda an instinct now."

We sit there in silence. I watch out the window as we enter District 12.

"Welcome home, Terra." Skene smiles. I'm excited until the blackness catches me off guard. Skene sees it in my eyes and just rubs my back. Now I'm out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Home & Family**

I'm now awake. I panic when Skene isn't laying with me.

"Terra, you awake?!" Just mom.

"Yea, I am." I reply.

"Skene is here. He's worried about you."

"I'll be down in a sec."

I put on a shirt and some sleep pants. I guess I didn't put on pajamas because I woke up in my underwear. I sprint downstairs. I see Skene and jump on him. He catches me with ease and we kiss.

"Morning, sweets." He calls me that 'because I love sugar.

"Morning, Skene." I just hug him and smile. We go sit on the couch, Skene has one arm around me and the other hand is caressing my wavy auburn hair.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you have a severe case of…bedhead." Skene jokes. I just playfully smack him on the arm. He stares at my eyes.

"What?" I ask him.

"Your eyes are the color of the ocean in District 4." He always assesses my eye color.

"Well, yours are the same as always, turtle green." I respond, smiling. I always say that because I love turtles and I love him. He chuckles at my response.

"What? That's what I always say."

"I know. It's just funny."

"Why is that so funny?" I prod him in the ribs. He chuckles and answers.

"Because it tells me that you still love me."

"Why wouldn't I love you?" I dig deeper.

"I don't know. Maybe you fell for my bro, Whytt."

I have absolutely no idea why he asked me if I loved Whytt. He's immature and has a brain the size of a pea. But he is very, very handsome. He's 2 years older than me, 15. He isn't very tall though, only about 5'6.

"Why in the world would I be in love with Whytt?"

He doesn't answer. He just keeps his arm around me, still messing with my hair. After breakfast, I need a nap, so Skene walks upstairs with me. I go to sleep in Skene's arms, the only place I get peaceful sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: New & Old**

Today, I'm going hunting with Katniss. Now that I have my blackouts sort of under control, I can hunt and gather again. I take down 2 good-sized turkeys, 5 rabbits, and 6 squirrels. Katniss gets 6 turkeys, 3 rabbits, 4 birds, and 12 squirrels. We go to the Hob. I trade 2 squirrels for some blackout medicine that I started taking after the Games. Katniss gets some stuff to give to Craylyn, a nurse that works at the Medical Center. She checks me every now and then to see if my concussion is healing properly. We split up once we get back to the Victor's Village. I walk to Skene's house and knock on the door. He doesn't answer and I get a little worried. I go next door to my house and Skene is sitting on the couch, reading. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"Where's my mom?" I ask.

"She's at the train station. She said she was going to get a shipment of something." He doesn't look up from his book.

"Oh, okay. I brought home fresh game." I set my game bag on the table in the kitchen.

"Cool. Did you get your meds?"

"Yea. I'm gonna put them upstairs and change."

"Okay."

I leave him downstairs. I go to my bathroom, open the cupboard and stick my medicine inside. I turn off the light and go find something to wear. I dress and hear the door shut downstairs.

"Is she upstairs?" Mom's home.

"Yea, she was putting her meds away and changing. She put some fresh game on the table."

"Mmkay." Her footsteps get softer. She walked away.

I slowly walk downstairs.

"Hey, is my mom home?" I quickly lie. Skene nods.

"Yea, I think she's in the kitchen."

I walk in and trip on myself. I fall hard on the tile, catching myself with my wrist. A sharp pain races up my arm.

"AH! OH GOD, OWWWW!" I screech. Skene comes racing in, his face changing to pure shock. He is instantly by my side. My mom grabs a towel and wraps my wrist with it. I writhe under her touch. The pain is blinding. Skene picks me up. He carries me to the Medical Center and Craylyn checks my wrist out. She takes me and x-rays it.

She holds up the x-ray, "Well, it's broken, badly. You are going to need a cast. I'll go get the supplies." She leaves the room. Great, my right wrist is broken and I need a cast. Craylyn comes back in and asks me what color I want it to be.

"Light blue." I answer immediately. She nods and walks back out. 5 minutes later, she wraps up my arm and sends me home with pain medicine. Instead of going straight home, I stop at Katniss and Peeta's house. My mom goes home. I knock on the door and Peeta shouts, "Its open!"

I open the door. Merritt, the 5 year old girl, and Isacc, the 3 year old boy, are playing on the floor with some old toys. They hear the door open and run to greet me and Skene.

"Terra! Skene!" They squeal. Katniss walks in and sighs.

"What happened?" she gestures to my arm. My answer seems so stupid.

"I tripped over my 2 left feet and landed, hard, on the tile in our kitchen. It's broken." Katniss chuckles.

"Good job, Grace." She says, sarcastically.

"But her name is Terra." Merritt pipes up.

"Your mother is just teasing, Merritt." Peeta walks up behind Katniss.

"Well I just came to tell y'all what happened and that I won't be hunting for a few days."

"Bye. Have fun with that arm." Katniss says.

"Thanks." I smile as I humor her. She rolls her eyes at me.

"Bye guys." Skene says. We give Merritt and Isacc hugs and leave. When we get home, Skene asks my mom if he can move in with us, since he spends more time over here than in his own house. My mom and I agree. Skene gathers his stuff and moves into the room next to mine. We eat squirrel stew for dinner and go to bed happy. I put a trash bag over my cast and take an awkward shower. Next thing I know, I'm in bed, falling asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Changes & Twins**

I go outside and scale a tree, even with the cast on my arm.

"Terra?" Great, Skene is out here.

"Terra?" Peeta.

"Terra?" Katniss. Why are they all looking for me? Katniss spots me first and smacks Peeta's arm. I see her say something to him and he nods, rubbing his arm where she hit him. Katniss quickly climbs the tree and sits next to me.

"Terra, what's wrong?" She knows I only climb trees, at 8 o'clock in the morning, when I'm sad or mad. I don't answer or look at her.

"Terra, what's wrong?" She sounds concerned. I snap my head around to look at her.

"You wanna know what's wrong?! Well, today is the anniversary of the day Brendan told me he liked me. Then I went and killed him." I snap. I start crying. It takes Skene, Peeta and Katniss to finally coax me out of the tree. I walk home. Skene and Katniss stay with me and Peeta goes home. I run up to my room. Skene follows me in and Katniss waits outside the door.

"Shhhh…it's okay…shhhhh…" Skene is desperately trying to console me. After I cry myself out, Skene and I sit in the silence of my room. That night, I fall asleep with my head on Skene's chest, listening to his heartbeat.

I go hunting with Katniss. We get some squirrels and rabbits, nothing big. I get home and my mom isn't in sight.

"Mom?" I call.

"Terra?" I follow her voice up the steps.

"Mom?" I call again.

"I'm in here."

I open the door and see my mom with 2 bundles, one in each arm. I must look confused because she explains.

"Terra, these are your new, twin sisters. I adopted them from the Capitol. Their mom said they looked too much like they were from the Districts, so she gave them up for adoption."

"What're their names?" I ask, still in shock.

"Inala Saffra Allardyce," she lifts one bundle slightly, "and Prine Alethia Allardyce." She lifts the other bundle slightly. They both have red hair.

"Can I…can I hold one?" I ask, still in shock.

"Yea, here." She hands me Inala, I think. As soon as I've got her settled in my arms, she opens her eyes. They're a sea blue. She closes her eyes and nestles into my side. Prine's eyes are exactly as vibrant as Inala's.

"Terra?" Skene calls from downstairs.

"Oh, Skene's here." I slowly walk downstairs since I still have Inala in my arms.

"Hey, sorry." He just looks at me and chuckles.

"What?"

"You look like a mom, that's all." He smiles. He knows I want kids, but I'm only 13. If I were 18 or 19, that would be a different story.

"Skene, stop teasing me. This is one of my new sisters."

"Oh," his face contorts into a look of confusion. "Wait, what?"

"My mom adopted them from the Capitol." I explain.

His gaze drops and he stares at his shoes, "Oh, cool."

"Skene, what's wrong?" I ask. I walk over to him, placing a hand under his chin to bring his gaze to mine.

"Nothing…" I can tell he's lying.

"Skene, don't lie to me. What's wrong?" I sternly say. He looks me in the eyes.

"You really want to know?" I nod.

"Well, my sisters died in the bombing of 12. They were only 6." He turns his head away and stares at something towards the kitchen. We stand there in silence.

"I'll be right back." I leave and go upstairs. I lay Inala in her crib and go back. I embrace him as a strangled sob leaves his lips. When he's calmed down a little I speak.

"I love you, Skene. No matter what."

"I love you too." His voice cracks a little when he says love but I ignore it. I look up and he leans over to kiss me. His lips connect with mine and it's as if nothing else matters. He pulls away and intertwines our fingers. We go upstairs to my room and lay on my bed. I lay my head on his chest, right where I can hear his steady heartbeat. I look up and he smiles. He kisses my forehead, right between my eyebrows. I shift my head a little and start to doze off. There's a knock at the front door and I jump.

"I'll get it," I say. "Probably Katniss."

I walk downstairs and answer the door. My suspicions were correct.

"Katniss." I say, shocked to see her at my door at 10:30 at night.

"Can I, uhhh, come in?" she asks. Her voice is shaking, she's nervous about something.

"Yea, sure." I open the door completely. She walks in and sits on the couch. Out of my peripheral vision, I see Skene come down the stairs.

"Looks like you were right." Skene whispers, his breath tickling my ear.

"Yep."

"Hey, Kat." Skene says. Katniss just nods.

"I have something," she pauses as if trying to find the right word, "surprising to tell you."

"What?" Skene asks as he puts his arms around my waist.

"I'm pregnant…with twins."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: News & Flashbacks**

"Wow, really?" I say in disbelief.

"Yea, really."

"Do you know what you're having?" Skene has always been naturally curious.

"2 girls."

"Congrats. How far along?"

"Thanks. Uhhh, 3 months."

I can't believe Katniss is pregnant. I make a last-minute decision that it's time to tell her about Inala and Prine. I head for the stairs, Skene following wordlessly. I open the door to the nursery and grab Inala. Skene doesn't question anything, he just grabs Prine. I pause for a moment, staring at him. I softly smile and he just gives me a look that says 'I know, I look like a natural.' We go back downstairs and into the living room. Katniss' jaw drops.

"These are my new, adopted, identical twin sisters. Calm down." I roll my eyes as a wave of relief washes over her face. I roll my eyes at how she reacted.

"What're their names?" she asks.

"Inala and Prine." I reply with a smile.

"Beautiful…" she trails off. It's completely silent, until a scream pierces the air. Katniss runs out of our house. I hand Inala to Skene and he takes them upstairs. Sprinting, I follow Katniss across the street. Merritt and Isacc are in the corner, arms bound tightly around each other. Peeta is sitting on the steps, blood dripping from his face. His head is in his hands, sobs falling from his mouth. Katniss slowly walks over and puts a hand in between his shoulder blades. He flinches, then relaxes, realizing it's her touch.

"Peeta?" Katniss says softly.

"Hmmm?" Peeta hums, looking up from his hands. A pretty good size cut is on his right cheek.

"Are you okay?" I ask, subconsciously. He looks straight at me.

"My face hurts." He says, trying to smile, but winces in pain.

"You need a doctor. Merritt, Isacc, you can come out of the corner. Thank you for doing what I told you to." They slowly walk out of the corner. Peeta stands and we all go to the Medical Center. I go because I need an exam for my wrist.

Peeta comes out with stiches and I get my cast off in 3 more months. Yay. I go home and Skene follows me to my room. I change into a pair of his sweatpants and a really loose t-shirt. We both slip under the covers. His arms pull me to him and I set my head on his chest. My sleep is restless that night because of nightmares. All involving Skene.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Injury & Hospitals**

**_3 months later…_**

Today is the day I get my cast off. I quickly shower and throw on some gray sweats and a loose blue t-shirt. I grab my bag and my phone off of the charger. The screen says: **_3 new messages_**. I see that Skene told me he was waiting outside. I put my phone and keys in my bag and head downstairs. Grabbing a bag of cheese buns from the pantry, I run out the door. Skene is sitting on the sidewalk in front of my house.

"Hey." I say, startling him. He claps a hand to his chest and smiles, breathing heavily.

"You scared me to death!" he shouts.

"Should've been paying better attention. Let's go." I say. He nods and stands, letting me go ahead of him. He joins me in walking, holding my left hand gently. We walk and talk, hand in hand, to the Medical Center. He never dropped my hand, not once. We walk home in the same fashion, Skene holding my left hand. I unlock the door to my house and we go upstairs. I down some ibuprofen and craw on top of the sheets on my bed. Skene lays next to me, arms wrapped protectively around me. I doze off to the sound of his slow, but steady, heartbeat.

The sound of the TV and Skene laughing pulls me from my sleep.

"What're you watching?" Skene jumps a little. I look up and giggle, he just shoots me a death glare.

"You scared me. Next time, move before you speak." He says semi-seriously. He is struggling to keep a straight face. I look at the clock, 6:45 AM. I walk downstairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and there's Katniss, sitting on our couch. She turns her head at the sound of my footsteps.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I say with a yawn.

"Nightmare, couldn't go back to sleep." She rests her hands on top of her swollen belly.

"Mmkay, you want some cheese buns?" I ask. Her eyes light up a little bit.

"Yea, thanks." I wave it off. Peeta taught me how to make them last week. I go to work quickly. Once they're in the oven, the scent wafts through the house. Skene comes running down the stairs.

"Cheese buns?" he asks. I nod and laugh. The timer dings and I take them out. While they're cooling, I start the coffee maker. After the cheese buns are cool, we stuff our faces. I eat 2, Skene eats 2, and Katniss easily downs 5. We smile and she shoots a glare at us.

"What?! I'm 6 months pregnant and HUNGRY!" she snaps. I throw my hands up in surrender. All of a sudden, I get light-headed and I realize I'm blacking out. I grab Skene's arm for support. He shakes his head, placing a hand under my chin. He picks me up. He's barely out the door when I'm out.

I slowly lift my heavy eyelids. A soft beeping comes from beside me. Skene is pacing and nervously biting his lip. I stir and he looks up from the floor. His eyes light up and he smiles.

"Hey, baby!" Skene runs over to me and kisses me, throwing me off guard. I kiss back, running my hands through his wavy brown hair. His hands are cupping my face, holding my face to his. The door creaks open and he pulls away.

"Hey Kat. Hey Peeta." I smile as they walk in.

"We'll finish what we started later." Skene whispers in my ear. I giggle and nod.

"What happened?" I ask, generally. Skene sits down next to my bed.

"Well, you blacked out before I got out of the door. I went back inside and told Katniss to call Peeta and your doctor. Then we ran to the hospital." He pauses and takes a deep breath, tears brimming his eyes. "You were… dead." A tear rolls down his cheek. My vision goes blurry with tears.

I smile and say, "Well, I'm alive now." He chuckles a little and we are both crying. I scoot over and pat the bed, opening my arms. He climbs on my bed, wraps his arms around me protectively, and sighs. Katniss and Peeta leave and I fall asleep, my head nestled in his chest, his heartbeat thumping in my ear.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Additions & Names**

**_3 months later…_**

"Up! Terra, Skene, get up!" I'm still half asleep and Peeta screams at us.

"Why?!" I yell, still asleep.

"Katniss is in labor!" My eyes fly open. I shake Skene, who's laying on his back. His eyes flutter open.

"What's going on Peeta?" he asks, clearly confused.

"Katniss is in labor."

"Oh… OH!" He gets up really fast. I get up too. We get dressed and grab some cheese buns from the pantry. I grab my bag and the keys off the hook in the foyer. Skene writes a note for my mom. I put my hair up in a messy bun and run outside. Skene is waiting and Peeta is already there. We run to the Medical Center. We get to the desk.

"We're here for, ummm, Katniss Mellark."

"Right this way." The nurse calmly says. We follow her through a maze of hallways. We get to the door and knock.

"Come in." Peeta calls from behind the door. I open the door and see Katniss, red-faced and sweating, sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys." Katniss says. Her eyes shut and her nose wrinkles. Peeta walks over, rubs her back, and whispers something in her ear. She subtly nods and Peeta catches one of the nurses before she leaves. He murmurs something to her and she leaves. A guy nurse walks in with some needles. My knees go slightly weak as he asks us to leave. We sit outside the door for what seems like hours. It's 6:30 AM, so my mom should be up with my sisters. I text her and she doesn't answer. A few minutes later, Peeta says that we can come back in.

I stand next to Peeta and softly ask him, "What did you ask her?"

"I asked her if she wanted numbing medicine."

"Oh, mmkay."

Katniss doesn't seem as uncomfortable as she was earlier, but now she can't feel her legs. I think she's okay with that if it means she isn't in pain.

"Better?" I ask with a smile. She nods.

"Much better." I've noticed that Peeta is more relaxed. I have a feeling he doesn't like to see her in pain. I look at Skene, who's standing next to me, and smile. He kisses my cheek.

**_5 hours later…_**

Katniss has been in labor for 10 hours now. Her doctor comes in every 30 minutes to check her. He comes in this time, checks her, and tells her she's ready to push.

"You want us to leave?" I gesture to Skene and me.

"Terra, you can stay if you want. Skene, if you don't mind, can you leave? Please."

"Sure. Terra are you staying?" I nod. He kisses me and leaves. Katniss waggles her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes.

30 minutes later, the first girl is born. 5 minutes after that, the second girl is born. They get cleaned up and swaddled, their cries resonating throughout the room. This is the first time I've ever seen Katniss cry. Peeta leans over, kisses her, and wipes the tears from her cheek with his thumb. A nurse hands Katniss and Peeta each a tiny bundle. I smile and walk outside to let them have some family time. Skene is sitting on the floor. I join him and he laces his fingers between mine. I text my mom that Katniss had her twins. Skene just rubs small circles on my hand. We sit and eat the cheese buns I grabbed this morning.

"We should go back in now." I say. Skene hums in agreement and helps me up. We walk in and Peeta is sitting next to Katniss. I walk further into the room.

"What's their names?" I ask. Katniss looks at Peeta and he nods. He nods.

"Terra Marie and Fawn Ivory Mellark." She smiles. I start to feel tears prickle my eyes.

"I love their names, but where did y'all get Marie?"

"It was Peeta's mom's middle name."

"Cool." I look at the babies. They both have dirty blonde wisps of hair. I can tell that they will be beautiful when they get older. I feel light-headed so I sit in the chair next to Katniss' bed. I pull my knees to my chest and stick my head between them. Skene comes over to my side and whispers in my ear, "You okay? Do you need a nurse?" He grabs my hand. I sit like this for a while but the dizziness is persistent. I nod and his hand leaves mine. I can never speak during my fainting spells, I'm too focused on staying awake. The door creaks open and I'm picked up. I relax and I pass out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Home & Family**

Katniss left 3 days ago, but I'm still in the hospital. I'm chilling when my family comes in. It's Sunday, the only day my dad is off work.

"Hey Terra." My mom says as she's walking to my bed side. I still can't talk so I just wave. My mom kisses my forehead.

"Looks like someone was tired." Aaron says, gesturing to Skene, who is asleep on the couch. I smile. My dad is quiet as usual and gives me an awkward hug, considering I'm connected to all sorts of things. IV's, heart monitors, blood pressure monitor, etc. we talk as a family for a while, which tires me out really fast. My mom can tell I'm tired, so she suggests that everyone comes back later. They leave, well everyone except for Skene, who's still zonked out on the couch. I enjoy the silence. Skene stirs and wakes up. The first thing he does is look at me, his eyes filled with worry, then relief.

"Hey baby." He grins. I smile back.

"Still can't talk?" I shake my head and pout. I point to him, then pat the bed next to me. He gets my silent message and lies down next to me. I put my head on his chest, his heart lulling me to sleep.

* * *

I'm pulled from my sleep, the sound of sketching in my ears. I lift my heavy eyelids to see Skene drawing me asleep. I'm smiling in the sketch, good dreams I guess. I stir and try to sit up. My vision is clouding up and getting darker, blackout. I hit Skene's leg and he looks me dead in the eyes. His expression goes from confusion to panic, he see the clouding of my eyes. He flies out the door and comes back with a nurse. He's instantly by my side, holding my hand for dear life. The nurse boost the dose of my anti-fainting medicine, but it takes a while for it to take effect. Skene is whispering in my ear.

"Stay with me, please, please, Terra, don't leave." His hands are hold my gaze to his. It's too late, I'm gone.

* * *

It was 3 days ago that I went home. They gave me stronger medicine that I take more frequently. The doctor gave me permission to hunt. I've never fainted in the woods, ever.

I meet up with Katniss and we head for the fence. I wriggle under and she follows. We both scale trees. I get a little higher than she does, but she's older than me. We both get 3 rabbits, 4 squirrels, and 2 turkeys. She takes down 2 deer. We each carry one to The Hob. We trade some squirrels for some other things we need. I get some herbs and she gets some inexpensive paints for Peeta. We each take home a deer and, as soon as I walk in the door, everyone's eyes light up. We clean and skin all of the animals and put them in the cellar. Mom makes squirrel stew and we engorge ourselves. After dinner, I take a shower and change into some sleep pants and an old t-shirt. Skene says good-bye and heads to his house next door. I'm exhausted and fall asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.

**Nightmare**

Skene is standing in a corner, back facing me. I reach out to him and he turns. His face is bleeding from multiple cuts. I look in the other corner and see Brendan. He has an arrow in his hands and his neck is bleeding. Skene and Brendan crumple to the floor in sync. I sprint over to Skene and he isn't breathing. I lay my head on his chest and there is no sound. I shake him and scream at him. His eyes fly open.

"Terra!" he shouts, but his voice sounds very distant. He looks me dead in the eye. His eyes turn white as they roll back into his head. I wake up, screaming.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Safety & Birthdays**

Today is my 14th birthday. January 6th. I'm half asleep when I feel a pair of lips softly brush mine. I open my eyes and Skene is kneeling beside my bed.

"Happy birthday, Sweets." Skene says with a smile. He leans in and kisses me again. I kiss him back, tangling my fingers in his hair. He pulls away.

"You should get up…" Skene says. I nod and head for my bathroom. I brush my hair and braid it. Skene holds my hand and we walk downstairs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TERRA!" Everyone screams. I smile really big and give them hugs.

"Thanks y'all." I smile. I feel a little awkward since I'm still in my PJ's. I head upstairs and put on some light skinny jeans and a blue sweater. After I get dressed, we eat pizza and I open presents. Katniss got me my own bow and sheath so I don't have to use Gale's. Peeta got me a drawing pad and a regular notebook. Merritt and Isacc made me a cute card. I gave them hugs, including Katniss, which was shocking. And of course, I start to pass out in the middle of my party. I tap Skene and he helps me up the steps. I drag myself halfway up the steps, but I'm too weak to go any further. I go limp and pass out. I fall down the steps and hit the floor hard. I don't remember anything after that.

* * *

I wake up in a hospital room. Skene is watching TV. My right leg feels strangely heavy. I groan and startle Skene. He sprints to my bedside.

"Hey." I say to him with a smile.

"Hey." He grins back.

I wince as I turn my head to look at him.

"What's wrong?" He says, extremely concerned.

"My head and leg hurt." I say, voice full of pain.

"Well, that might be because you fell down the stairs, broke your leg and got a minor concussion." He says, staring at the floor.

"Great. I'm in the freakin' hospital on my birthday." I say. Tears fall slowly down my cheeks. He climbs in bed next to me, wrapping his arms protectively around me. I fall into a peaceful sleep in his embrace. I felt safe, for once in my life. I dream of Skene, making sure I have a picture of him in my mind. He never left me alone, I thank him for that. I will never forget my Hunger Love.

**_END OF BOOK #1!_**


End file.
